


domestic discipline

by germane



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, BUT THIS ISNT INCEST, F/M, Germancest, Humor, Sex, Spanking, domestic disicpline, hints of sex, house hold bdsm, just for fun, kink meme fill, quirky feisty prussia, straight - Freeform, they aren't related, tired possessive ludwig, weird writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germane/pseuds/germane
Summary: Julia and Ludwig are in a relationship. A romantic one. Where Ludwig occasionally has to punish her to keep her in line. Julia usually doesn't mind.Usually.





	domestic discipline

**Author's Note:**

> OK DONT KILL ME QuQ  
> I wrote this n its bad n its sexual but its Just For Fun  
> This fandom needs to stay alive. Every bit helps. Even random little pieces like this. lol hope for more serious pieces in the future, I'm out

Julia had always been excessively friendly and generally Ludwig didn't mind. Sure, that meant she'd do inane things to get his attention (yesterday it had been whipping cream in his open mouth while he slept, the day before that it had been her sending him a message about she was in pain and it was in an emergency and god she needed him only for Ludwig to leave Mid Merkel-Lecture to find her lounging cat-like on the couch in her pajamas , a mischievous shrug and a "I was lonely") and that Ludwig would come back to a house that looked like it was in the middle of a Frat boy party. And Ludwig was okay with it. Generally.  
  
But this he wasn't. Which means it would call for a way larger punishment.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. The way Julia was laughing, pink lips curved and seductive, pushing her chest forward and the way this puny little waiter boy was staring at it.  
  
A far, far larger punishment indeed.  
  
He marched up to the two of them, fury blazing, anger apparent and she smiled sweetly at him. The fucking nerve.  
  
"Have fun in the bathroom, baby?"  
  
"Not as much fun as you're having," he responded darkly and Puny Little Waiter boy scampered away. Muttering something about his mom calling.  
  
"Someone is angry-hey-" she stopped mid sentence as he buttoned up the top part of her dress blouse.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"I don't like people looking at my girlfriend's tits."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"I'm going to have to punish you-" he glanced at the clock frustratedly, "in a few hours. Evidently. Now get up. We're leaving."  
  
Julia huffed but did as he said, already half way out the door by while Ludwig stamped a wad of cash on the table. When he got back in the car, he noticed something a little different. Her shirt was open way more than it was before and the upper curve of her tits gleamed in a stray ray of sunlight at him mockingly.   
  
He really really wanted to punish her.  
  
"Like my new look, Lutzy?"  
  
He said nothing. He would not play her game. Instead, he re-buttoned the top of her shirt.   
  
The car ride to the designated meeting spot took eons (thirteen minutes and seven seconds) and Julia was out of the car before he had a chance to speak, hints of her cackles floating behind her like a train. Ludwig fumed silently. (-he'd show her. Handcuffs, this time. Maybe blindfolds. Until she was begging-)  
  
The sight in the conversation room only pissed him off more. A clear line of skin almost to her navel, the lacy pattern of her bra and the crevice of her breasts peaking teasingly through the opening. Ludwig could name at least three people who were staring. She smirked at him, blowing a flirty kiss before the meeting started.   
  
America launched into a predictable lecture about some new world changing invention or the other, England shot him down, as per usual and Ludwig wanted to kill something. A pretty standard meeting.   
  
"Erm- Ludwig-San? Are you unwell? You're all red."  
  
A couple nations turned to look at him and he coughed.   
  
"Fine- fine, I'm very fine. The most fine- finest- just. Just carry on..."  
  
Julia snorted and leaned forward against the table. The fabric stretching against the strain on the table to expand more and he heard France mutter a "oo la la~"  
  
He was very glad he was sitting right across from her.  
  
"OW."  
  
"Prussia, what in the world-"  
  
"He hit me-!!!" She flung an accusing glare at Ludwig.  
  
A smug smile, "It was a gentle nudge at most."  
  
"Ludwig, for christ's sake what is this all about?" Arthur's snippish voice came.  
  
"She isn't obedient enough. And won't accept punishment when its due."  
  
"That's not true. Just wasn't true this time. Get over it-" She lolled back in her chair, amused.  
  
"Punishment?" It was Tino who piped up, curious.  
  
"He likes spanking me when he thinks I've been naughty. Unfortunately for him, I'm naughty a lot," she crossed her legs on the table, a sexual smirk on her face.  
  
"T-that's too much information, Julia-san."  
  
She shrugged, all impertinence and wild feelings, "I was just casually talking-"  
  
"Flirting," Ludwig interrupted, getting irritated at the mere memory, "And he was looking at your-"  
  
"At my beautiful tatas. Which deserve to be admired for your information-  
  
"And I admire them. At home. Alone."  
  
"All I did was ask him what desserts they had-"  
  
"And that isn't sexual-?!"  
  
"I dunno. Hey, Honda, you got cake?"  
  
"That's not how you asked it and you know that-"  
  
"ENOUGH," England yelled, "Jesus christ, just get on with the bloody punishment and be done with it."  
  
Julia got up, "But I don't deserve-"  
  
"You can be a little... too friendly, Julia-san," Kiku said thoughtfully, "There was that one time at the strip club."  
  
"Hahahahahahha We Don't Talk About That." At least not in front of West.  
  
"Well Germany," England announced, sounding resigned but wasn't, "I think it'd be best if you carried out what you needed to. Instead of forcing us all to waste our time with your stipid bickering."  
  
And Germany did.   
  
Julia was spread across his lap, reluctant but willing, her face red and blushing and somehow that made it better. Her soft thighs on his, her pert ass ready just for him.   
  
"Will you do it again?" He smacked his hand down on her behind hard. He could only imagine the shades of red it would become.   
  
She jerked against his lap, accidentally pressing against his more sensitive parts, a small squeal and a "I have no idea what you mean!"  
  
"Oh really. Maybe now you do." There were more spanks. His fingers merciless against her round, lovely bottom. Three, six, an -almost moan/groan and she whimpered out.  
  
"I won't do it again," she sounded pouty. Cute. But not wnough to earn mercy.  
  
In-fact, he only spanked her again, and he could feel her shiver. He knew that for all her bluster, she didn't mind this. Being man handled. Being shown who was boss.   
  
"Won't do what again?" Spank. Spank. Spank. She was a mess now, in his hands.  
  
"Won't flirt again!"  
  
"Especially not with puny little shits," he finished and then helped her back to her feet.  
  
The meeting went on. Except now Julia was blushing like crazy, pale hair askew, falling into her face, breath just a little shallow, coming out in short breaths out of pretty pink lips that would look so so good wrapped around a.  
  
Several men wee sporting boners now too. Ludwig may or may not have been one of them.  
  
Under the table, he squeezed her hand, whispering a, "We'll finish up your discipline later."  
  
She nodded, taking their intertwined hands to between her legs. She was fucking wet.  
  
"You really need to work on making me less naughty. I haven't learned my lesson at all."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments keep me motivated into writing more <3


End file.
